


World of Yesterday

by Schattengestalt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Sex, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Time Travel, Top Doctor (Doctor Who), Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt
Summary: The Doctor intends to take Jack on a relaxing trip. The TARDIS has other plans, though and they soon find themselves right in the middle, of a deadly mystery. While trying to solve it - with time working against them and the lives of children on the line - they also come to confront their long suppressed feelings, for each other.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Where they need to be

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't a WIP, but completely finished, already. I only need to edit, the other two chapters, before posting them. I'm going to post a new chapter, every Friday, so you won't have to wait too long, for them.
> 
> Enough said, enjoy the first chapter.

###  Where they need to be

Jack was wandering aimlessly over the Plass, when he heard it: a sound, that followed him, in his dreams, as well as in his nightmares. Slowly, he turned towards the centre of the plaza, to watch the TARDIS materialize. A glance at the people around him, reminded him, why Torchwood was needed to protect them from alien threats. Not one of them had noticed the police box appearing in the midst of them. Jack shook his head in fascinated disbelief and made his way slowly over to the TARDIS. A mixture of anticipation and wariness made his heart race, as he got closer to the her. Anticipation because he hadn't seen the Doctor, in over a year. Not since he had brought Jack back to Cardiff, after they had finished the business with the Master.

Jack pushed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, when a shudder went through him, at the thought of the mad Time Lord. He still woke up screaming, with the cruel taunts of the Master echoing in his mind. And this explained the wariness, Jack felt, as he came to stand, in front of the blue police box. He couldn't remember a time, when a visit from the Doctor hadn't ended in some sort of disaster. And he truly wasn't in the mood for fighting another alien race, that wanted to enslave humanity, after the tiring month, that lay behind him. Dying in the line of work got exhausting, after some time and Jack had lost count on how often he had come back to life, surrounded by his team, in the last weeks.

He certainly hoped, that the Doctor was only stopping by for a refill and not to warn them of an imminent invasion. Jack was truly sick of aliens attempting to take Earth for themselves. There were other planets out there, that were just - if not more - appealing to them, but maybe they simply didn't like humans. Jack cocked his head to the side, at the thought and only noticed that he had zoomed out, when the door of the TARDIS was thrown open and an impatient Time Lord peered out at him. "How long did you plan on staring at the door? Did you lose your key?" The Doctor's eyes flashed dangerously at the idea. "If you lost it, Captain, I will..."

"I have it here." Jack pushed his coat aside, to reveal the key chain, with the TARDIS' key on his belt and rolled his eyes at the Doctor's dramatics. "No need to get all worked up, Doc."

"Well then," the Doctor pushed the door wide open, in invitation, "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

Frowning slightly, but knowing, when there was no use in arguing, Jack stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. A warm hum welcomed him, when he stroked the coral structure gently and eased some of the tension, that had built over months. "Hey there, beautiful. Did you miss me?"

A playful zap hit his right buttock and startled a laugh out of Jack. He had noticed, that the TARDIS wasn't afraid of what he was anymore, but he hadn't expected such a welcome. Not that he was complaining, though. He caressed the wall with his fingers and was about to lean in, to press a chaste kiss to the structure, when a cough made him glance at the Doctor. There was an expression, in the ancient eyes, that Jack would have classified as jealousy, in anyone else, when the Doctor strode over to him. "My TARDIS gets such a greeting and yet you don't even offer me a hug?!" The Doctor pursed his lips and frowned at Jack.  
"Didn't know that you wanted one," Jack replied with an easy smile, although he was wondering, what this was all about, even as he closed his arms around the Doctor and revelled in the feeling of the lithe body against his, "I am big about consent, you know."

"As if there was ever a question, whether you were welcome to hug me." Jack blinked in confusion, over the coat clad shoulder, when the Doctor squeezed him, almost painfully hard, before letting go of him. Had he been sucked into an alternate universe, in which the Doctor was prone to open demonstrations of affection? Not that this Doctor had ever shied away from a hug but still...

"Where do you want to go?" Jack resurfaced from his musings, to look at the Doctor, who was eagerly rubbing his hands together and bouncing on his feet. "Barcelona, the planet not the city? I never managed to take you there." The Doctor jumped up to the console and started to enter some coordinates, but then abruptly stopped. "Or maybe a trip to Midnight. Great resort planet, although the radiation on the surface is deadly. I always wanted to see the waterfall of sapphires there, but we could also go to Aculta. Best beach planet in the whole universe and they are famous for their banana daiquiri. Or..."

"Doc." Jack placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, to interrupt his rambling, despite how his antics made him smile. God, but he had missed this incredible man and his impossible mouth. "What's this all about? I told you that I couldn't travel with you and..."

"But that was years ago!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "It's only been a little over a year for me." Of course, if it had been years for the Doctor, that would explain, why he was so thrilled to see Jack again.

"That can't be," the Doctor protested and hit a few buttons, sighed heavily, at the results, that got him and then glared up at the console, before looking sheepishly at Jack. "Seems like I missed my target. I actually wanted to give you five years, on the slow path, before coming back for you." The Doctor rubbed his neck nervously and Jack was at a loss of what to say. Honestly, he hadn't expected the Doctor to come back for him, at all. At least not, if he didn't need his help, to save a world or the universe. That he had planned to collect Jack, four more years into his future was... strange. 

Jack squished the whisper of hope, that tried to convince him, that this meant more than that the Doctor simple needed another companion. And there was no way, that Jack could take up this job again. Not as long, as he had responsibility for his team, that was just starting to trust him again, after he had abandoned them, for the Doctor. In a few years or decades when... he was free again, then Jack wouldn't mind taking up travelling in the TARDIS, once more. He was just about to tell the Doctor as much, when he beat him to it. "Just one trip." Brown eyes looked hopefully at him. "One trip, to relax from the last few months and I will have you back, in Cardiff, in time for dinner."

"The time of the day doesn't matter as much to me as the year," Jack retorted with a smirk, but without any heat behind it. He had missed the Doctor, for the last year and now, that it was clear, that there was no imminent threat, he wasn't opposed to a trip in the TARDIS. Mind, he didn't expect the relaxing holiday, the Doctor seemed so keen on providing - trouble had a way of finding the last of the Time Lords - but an adventure away from Cardiff didn't seem like a bad idea.

"My driving isn't that bad." Jack chuckled quietly at the pout, that was directed his way and leaned back against the railing, to watch the Doctor do his usual dance, around the console.

"I am just saying that your hidden talents lie elsewhere." Jack added just the right amount of innuendo, to make the Doctor scowl at him, before he pushed the lever.

The ride was as bumpy as Jack remembered and it was only thanks to his good balance, that he remained upright, when the TARDIS landed, with a thump. "There," the Doctor announced haughtily and strode towards the door, with Jack on his heels, "Aculta, in the 64th century. Lots of spas and hotels." The Doctor gestured outside, after opening the door and Jack couldn't help himself, he laughed.

OOO 

The Doctor startled at the unexpected sound and turned to find Jack bent forwards and holding his stomach, while laughing so hard, that tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes. For a second, the Doctor simply stared at his friend, in confusion. He had never seen Jack lose it quite like this and while it was nice - more than nice \- to see him so joyful, the Doctor didn't understand, what had brought the reaction on. Certainly, they hadn't landed in the middle of an orgy. Never mind, that Aculta was also famous for such gatherings, but the TARDIS would never put him in such a situation. Or maybe, she would. She had a strange sense of humour, sometimes.

"What," the Doctor started and then looked outside himself. "What?!" He repeated, more loudly, this time as he was greeted, not by the sight of a wellness resort, but by rows after rows of tombstones. They had landed in a graveyard. Glaring at the TARDIS and then - just for good measure - at Jack, the Doctor strode to the console, to check where they had landed. Maybe they had simply missed their target, by a few miles. Aculta had a graveyard, after all.

A few check-ups later, the Doctor's glare had intensified and he was close to hitting the console, when a warm hand came to rest, on his shoulder. "So, where are we?" There was still a hint of mirth in Jack's voice, but the Doctor decided to let it slide and turned the small screen towards his friend. "Painswick, England, Earth, in the year 1896, 13th of March," Jack read out loud and frowned, "Somehow, that rings a bell."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that, even as he pushed several buttons and demanded the TARDIS take them to their intended destination. When his ship kept insisting, that they were exactly where they needed to be, the Doctor gave it up, as a lost cause. He could force the TARDIS, to do his bidding, but after everything, that she had been through, at the hands of the Master, he didn't want to hurt her. Besides, she would only pay him back for it, later.

"You weren't here at the time, where you?" The Doctor was well aware, when and where Jack had stranded on Earth and he didn't fancy running into a younger version of the Captain. It would make a right mess of the timelines.

"No," Jack shook his head, but a steep line appeared, on his forehead, as they both left the TARDIS, to stand in the middle of the graveyard, "But there was something..."

The Doctor leaned back against the exterior of his ship, with his arms crossed, while he watched Jack access their surroundings. He couldn't remember anything happening, in this place in 1896, that would warrant his attention, but maybe Jack could shed light, on why the TARDIS had landed them here. Minutes ticked by, while Jack wandered between the tombstones and the Doctor was tempted, to force his ship, to take them away, after all, when a triumphant scream made him hurry to Jack's side. "What is it?"

"There." The Doctor furrowed his brow and followed the line of Jack's pointed index finger, to look at the inscription, on a tombstone: Amelia Miller, 1886-1896

The Doctor spared a thought of sympathy for a life, that had ended, much too soon, but while the death of a child was tragic, it couldn't be why the TARDIS had brought them here. Children died, it was a sad fact of life and the 19th century hadn't provided the best environment, for humans to grow up in.

"It's a fresh grave and it's not the only one." Jack nodded to the small tombstones, on both sides of poor Amelia's grave.

Still sceptical, but curious nonetheless, the Doctor took a closer look at the graves, that Jack had pointed out to him. They were all the graves of children. The youngest one had been seven and the oldest one eleven years of age and like Jack had pointed out, they had all been buried recently.

"An epidemic, perhaps," the Doctor murmured to himself. "The 19th century was littered with diseases, but there is nothing we could do about it."

"Something alien then." The Doctor nodded at Jack's suggestion and reached for his screwdriver. One quick scan later and he was frowning even harder, at the read outs. "Weak energy spikes, that could be of alien origin, but..."

"Well, the children wouldn't have died in the graveyard, would they?" The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, to such a redundant statement, but snapped it close again, as his eyes widened in understanding. "Captain, you are a genius!" He had clapped a hand to Jack's shoulder and pressed a hard kiss, to his lips, before he could think better of it. 

Hastily, the Doctor turned away and hurried towards the TARDIS, without giving Jack the chance to notice the blush, on his face. Bugger, the Doctor hadn't intended to kiss Jack. Well, admittedly he had intended it, but not like this. That was, what the trip to the spa planet had been for and... he would never live that one down. Right on cue Jack's voice sounded from behind him. "Never thought a graveyard would get you into the mood for kissing. A little unusual, but I am not one to judge."

The Doctor kept his back turned towards Jack, as he led the way through the corridors of the TARDIS, while trying to ignore the warm tingling sensation of his lips, at the same time. "We need to go to the nearest village, Painswick," the Doctor informed Jack and pushed open one of the doors, to find, what he had been looking for. "Take one of the duffle bags. We need to pretend to be travellers."

The Doctor grabbed one of the bags himself and made to hurry back to the control room, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Warily, he turned around to meet soft blue eyes. "It's okay, Doc." Warm lips pecked the corner of his mouth. "I understand." The Doctor highly doubted it. There was no way for a human - even one as special as Jack - to understand the longing, he harboured for him. Still, it wouldn't do them any good, if he tried to explain it, now. Therefore, he only gave a curt nod and gestured towards the remaining duffle bag. "Hurry!"

They had some investigating to do, after all. And though it wasn't, what the Doctor had planned, for today's trip, he still felt thrilled at the chance of having another adventure, with Jack by his side. He had missed travelling with someone.

OOO

"Why did you take so long?"

"Ten minutes," Jack corrected the Doctor and took long strides, to keep up with his friend's pace.

"Ten minutes to grab a duffle bag."

"No, ten minutes to pack it." Jack almost collided with the Doctor, when he stopped abruptly, in the middle of the street, that led into the village and sent him a curious look. "Why would you need to pack anything? The bags are merely a decoy."

A quiet sigh fell from Jack's lips and he arranged the strap, of the bag, more comfortably on his shoulder. Sometimes, the Doctor could be truly daft... in an absolutely adorable I-might-look-human-but-ain't-one way. "If we want them to believe us, that we are travellers, we need to stay at the pub overnight and I for one don't fancy wearing the same shirt twice, in a row."

The Doctor blinked slowly. Once. Twice. And then, to Jack's utter astonishment, nodded his agreement. Baffled, Jack took a second to notice, that the Doctor had resumed walking, but hurried after him, when he did. Somehow, he had expected him to put up more of a fight, about staying overnight, in a Victorian village. Maybe, the kiss actually meant more than Jack had dared to hope. Maybe, the Doctor wanted to spend the night with him, in close quarters. Maybe... he was making a fool of himself.

Jack pushed all thoughts of pale, cool skin and eager lips out of his mind, before his body could catch up with these fantasies. If he remembered correctly, from his long years spent in this time period, it was frowned upon, to get a boner, in public. 

"Think this will do," the Doctor announced and Jack only had time to glance at the sign, that told them, that rooms were for rent, at the pub, before he had to step in after the Doctor.

"Oh this is brilliant! I haven't been to a pub in centuries!" Jack felt torn between laughing, in amusement and screaming in despair, when the Doctor proceeded to turn on the spot, to take in the interior of the extremely average pub. Sometimes, he wondered how the Doctor had managed to travel through time and space, for centuries, without everyone on Earth knowing, that time travel was possible. From the look, the bartender was sending their way, he was already suspicious of them.

Plastering a huge smile on his face, Jack grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him towards the counter. "Greetings good sir, my companion and I were hoping to find accommodation for the night."

The brows of the bartender drew together, as he looked both of them up and down. "And why would you need them?"

Jack bristled at the rude question, but kept on smiling. Before he could come up with a retort though, the Doctor held out his piece of psychic paper to the bartender. "Doctor Smith and his trusted assistant, we have been sent from London, to investigate the tragic deaths of the children."

The scowl on the bartender's face lessened, although it never disappeared completely. "About time. Five children in ten days," the bartender shook his head, in dismay and continued on complaining about how disinterested London was, in the wellbeing of small villages, but Jack wasn't listening anymore. The words of the bartender reminded him of a headline, in a newspaper, he had read lifetimes ago. 12 children in 24 days, it had said which meant...

"... Only one room with single beds left for you, Doctor Smith and Mister...”

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack provided the first name, that came to his mind, because he couldn't risk to use his real name, when his past self was still around, in this century. "And even one bed would be more than enough... Ouch!" Jack rubbed his shoulder, where the Doctor had slapped him, but noticed the suspicious look, on the bartender's face and decided against saying anything.

"Some stupid Welsh joke," the Doctor murmured loudly to the bartender and rolled his eyes at Jack. "Don't get what they are supposed to mean, most of the time." The bartender muttered something in agreement and Jack found himself grabbed by the arm and dragged up a staircase.

The Doctor radiated pure annoyance, but only turned to glare at Jack, when they were safely in their room and the door closed behind them. "Care to tell me what this was all about?"

Lesser men would have been on their knees and begging for forgiveness, if they had found themselves on the receiving end of the Doctor's withering glare. Jack only shrugged, though and threw his duffle bag, in the general direction, of one of the beds. "Ianto is our beloved teaboy at Torchwood. First name, that came to my mind, really and..."

"That's not what I meant!" Jack kept his face completely impassive, even when the Doctor stalked towards him like a cat of prey and proceeded to glare daggers at him. He knew, of course, why his friend was angry with him, but there was nothing to riling him up a little. Jack had always found, that an angry look suited the Doctor rather well - brought a nice flush to his face, for one thing.

"We are in the 19th century." The Doctor poked a finger at his chest. "Oscar Wilde was sentenced to two years of hard labour for deviant sexual acts, under section 11, of the Criminal Law Amendment Act, of 1885 and yet you," the Doctor pushed the finger harder against his chest, "Just had to hint, that one bed, for two grown men, would be fine."

"Sorry," Jack directed his most sheepish smile at the Doctor. "I just thought of something and then this was just kind of a reflex."

"Only you could call flirting and making innuendos a reflex." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "And that, when you have already lived, through this time and should know better."

A harsh retort was on the tip of Jack's tongue, but he swallowed it down, before it could start an argument between the Doctor and him. No need to dig out old accusations about why the Doctor had left him, to live through more than one hundred years, on the slow path, when they had buried, that old hurt, already. "I was actually rather glad to leave this time behind me," Jack finally settled on saying. "It's no fun, if you can get thrown into prison for loving the wrong person."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, curiously. "You could have stuck to women."

Jack laughed bitterly. "You know, that it's not quite that simply. You can't just decide who to love." Jack looked meaningfully at the Doctor and ran a hand from his shoulder, down to his hand and gave his cool fingers a squeeze. He wasn't surprised, yet still disappointed, when the Doctor freed his hand and took a few steps away from him, under the guise of peering out of the window. First a kiss and now keeping as much distance between them as possible, the Doctor was the master of mixed signals.

With a quiet sigh, Jack pushed all thoughts of flirting out of his mind - for now at least - and leaned against the wall, next to the window. "I recalled reading a newspaper article about the deaths of twelve, young children in a small village, back in 1896. One child died every other day and then it suddenly stopped. I don't think they ever figured out, what had caused their deaths." And at the time ,Jack had been too busy to struggle through life, in this century, to pay much attention, to the deaths of children. Not that he could have done anything to help, back then, but, he realised with a sudden start, they could do something about it now. So far, only five children had died, which meant...

"It's not a fixed point, is it?" To his immense relief, the Doctor shook his head and his thoughtful expression was exchanged for a bright smile, that had brought hope to more people than Jack could probably even imagine. "Right, seven children to safe." The Doctor clapped his hands together and sprung around, towards the door.

"Doc, what's the plan?" Somehow, in his nostalgia, Jack had forgot, just how annoying it could be, to run after the Doctor, without a clue as to what was going on. 

"No plan just yet, but soon." The Doctor nodded to himself. "I need to get something from the TARDIS."

"And what do I do?"

"Ask around the pub. No better place for gathering information, but don't flirt with anyone." One warning glare later, the Doctor was out the door and although Jack knew, where he had gone, he was aware, that it would be no use to run after him. The pub and a few pints of beer, it was then, in a time, when he had to watch how he talked to men and women, both, so as not to get arrested or into a fistfight.

Jack sighed and decided to take a walk through the village first, before pretending to drown all his sorrows in beer. Yep, he still didn’t enjoy that part about travelling with the Doctor.


	2. An easy solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter of this story. The final one will be posted, next Friday and the story will then earn its rating. Happy reading!

### An easy Solution

The Doctor burst into the pub, with Jack's name on the tip of his tongue, but managed to withstand the temptation, to call for his friend, in the busy pub. For one thing, he was already under enough scrutiny, from the regulars, judging by the looks, they were throwing him and it probably wouldn't help matters, if he called Jack by any other name than the one, he had given to the bartender. The Doctor was confident, that they would have solved the case and saved the children, by the end of the night. Still, there was no need to make things more complicated, by alienating the villagers, when they still needed to deal with the aliens. 

Because they were aliens. Jack had been right about that and the Doctor was also fairly certain about what, they were dealing with here. The readings, the screwdriver had conducted at the graveyard - and in the village, on his way back to the TARDIS - had been rather conclusive. A few quick tests and some calibrations later and the Doctor was confident, that they would be able to communicate with the aliens. Everything else should be smooth sailing, from there on. Now, he just needed to find Jack and get to the final stage in his plan.

Scanning the pub, the Doctor finally spotted his friend, at the counter, surrounded by locals and with a half empty pint, in front of him. The locals seemed happy enough, to have him in their midst, while Jack appeared to entertain them with a story. The Doctor only hoped that it wasn't one, that ended in a naked escape. At least, Jack didn't appear to be flirting with any of the men. 

Good, the Doctor nodded to himself, as he jumped onto a bar stool, Jack obviously had remembered, how to behave in the 19th century, in public. His words from earlier, about not being able to chose who to love, echoed through the Doctor's mind, but he pushed them aside, together with the guilt, at having forced Jack to live through one of the most prudish centuries, on Earth. At least, it had been especially straight-laced in Great Britain. If Jack had gone to France or some other, more open minded country, it would have certainly been easier for him. But then, Jack had waited for him to come back and of course, he had decided, that Cardiff would be his best waiting spot.

"Anything for you, Doctor?" The voice of the bartender brought him back to the present. He threw another look at Jack and decided, that he would give him enough time to finish his beer, before collecting him and smiled at the man, behind the counter. "A brandy," the Doctor ordered and received a curt nod in return.

A few seconds later, a tumbler with an amber liquid, was placed in front of him and he took a careful sip. Somehow, he kept his face neutral, as the liquid slide down his throat, although he wanted to grimace at the taste. He wasn't a huge fan of most alcoholic, human beverages, but ordering a water would have only drawn more unwanted attention to him. As it was, the patrons were already looking at him askew. If the information, that he was a doctor and looking in on the children's deaths, hadn't spread by now, they would have certainly made it clear, that he didn't belong amongst them. The Doctor sighed and took another sip of his drink. Sometimes, he truly missed the body of his last regeneration. He had fit much better in such places, with his old grumpy face and his leather jacket. But, at the very least, he looked old enough to visit a pub. The Doctor still remembered another Time Lord, about a millennium old, regenerating with the body of a fifteen year old. If that ever happened to him, he would have a hard time getting taken seriously by humans, although if he became ginger, that would make up for such an inconvenience.

"Found out something already?" The Doctor pushed all thoughts of possible future regenerations aside and gave the bartender his full attention. "No." He couldn't very well tell the man, that he suspected a specific alien race to be behind the deaths of the children. The asylums in this century weren't especially comfortable. "I intend to pay my respects to the families of the children tomorrow. The hour was too late today and seeing as I also need to ask about the symptoms of the deceased..." The Doctor made a vague hand gesture, that could be interpreted in multiple ways. From the understanding look on the bartender's face, he saw it as an act of respect, on the Doctor's part. Sadly, that earned him another glass of brandy and the Doctor was forced to gulp down the old one, so as not to seem ungrateful.

"They were all sad." The Doctor blinked at the incoherent statement. Of course, the dead children's families would have been sad. The thought must have been written across his face, since he bartender leaned across the counter and elaborated in a quiet voice. "The children, before they died, all sad. Crying quiet tears and then just collapsing on the spot, without warning. Bloody scary! Makes you want to hold your own children close."

"You have children then?"

The bartender nodded. "One beautiful girl. She is helping her mother in the kitchen."

The Doctor glanced in the indicated direction and then back at the bartender. "You must be worried then."

"Nah, not more than usual." He leaned towards the Doctor again. "She is sixteen, none of the other children was older than eleven. She should be fine but you know," the bartender shrugged, "A part of you always worries about them."

"Right," the Doctor nodded and gulped down the disgusting brandy, in preparation for the question, he knew was about to come. "So, got a wife and little ones at home?" 

The Doctor could have lied. It would have been easy, to spin a tale of a dotting housewife and a little boy at home, with another baby on the way, but he didn't. Instead, he stared down at the sticky counter and came as close to the truth, as possible, when he replied. "I have no real home anymore, nor wife or children."

"What happened?"

The Doctor swallowed. "It burned. Everything burned and now it's all gone."

Silence followed his words and then another tumbler was placed in front of him and the Doctor gulped it down, without tasting it, before getting to his feet. "Need some air," he excused himself, to an understanding looking bartender and made his way outside. The cool night air greeted him and the Doctor took a few deep breaths, until the rhythm of his hearts was back to normal. The images of the Time War, the conversation had brought up, faded away and when Jack stepped up next to him, he had calmed down, for the most part.

"You alright, Doc?" A small smile curled around the corner of the Doctor's lips, when he turned around, to face his worried looking friend. Strange, he had always managed to fool his companions, into believing that he was fine - most of the time, at least - but with Jack, it never was that easy. Even before the Game Station, Jack had always had an easier time, seeing through the Doctor's act, than anyone else before him. And with the added experience, that came with having lived for over a century, it was to be expected, that Jack had even got better at reading him. Part of it was probably due to how many secrets Jack kept himself. One learned to spot, when someone was hiding behind masks, when it was all oneself did, every day.

The Doctor could have mentioned all of that. He could have also told Jack about the conversation with the bartender or what he had done in the TARDIS, but he didn't. No, the Doctor didn't even think of asking, what Jack had talked about, with the other patrons. Instead, he blurted out the one thing, that had niggled at his mind, for a long time. "I don't like it, when you die."

Jack cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Why?"

If he had been talking with anyone else, the question would have been worrisome in itself, but seeing, that death never stuck to Jack for long, it was a reasonable one. "I simply don't like it."

Jack's frown deepened even further. "Has it something to do with your time sense? Does it hurt, when I come back to life or..."

"No, it doesn't hurt. It feels kind of strange, when I am close, but nothing too bad. I simply don't like it." When Jack still looked at him uncomprehendingly, the Doctor barely refrained from stamping his foot, in frustration. "I simply don't like to watch you die. Is it so hard to believe, that I would be bothered, by watching someone die, that I..." The Doctor swallowed down the last word, that had been about to slip, past his lips. By Rassilon, he was a sentimental fool tonight.

"That you what, Doctor?" He had to look away from Jack's face. The hope and longing in these blue eyes was too much, for even him to bear. He had always known about Jack's feelings for him and that was exactly why he couldn't tell him. At least, that was what he had always told himself, until the loneliness had become too much and the Doctor had given in to his feelings, by planning a trip to a wellness planet, with Jack. And now they were here, in a small village in England, in 1896, which was ruled by a queen, who had founded the very organisation, Jack was working for, because the Doctor had pissed her off. It was a right mess and Jack was still looking at him expectantly, but the Doctor could only shake his head. His friend's face fell momentarily, before the cool mask of the military man, he had been – and still was, to some extent - slipped in its place and he nodded once. "Right, I asked around the pub a little. Apparently the only thing, the children had in common, was that they were crying, before they died or rather," Jack made quotation marks in the air, "Overtaken by lethal sadness... but you knew that already."

It wasn't a question, but the Doctor still nodded. "The bartender told me."

"So there was no need for me to ask around the pub?"

The Doctor only shrugged. "One never knows, what information you might gather, in such places. Besides, there was a high chance, that the men would reveal more to you than to me."

"Because I am more charming and better looking?" A flirting smile was on Jack's face, faster than the Doctor could blink.

"Don't flatter yourself," he muttered and got his screwdriver out.

"That's not a no then." Jack winked at him, before he became serious once more. "What are you scanning for?"

"Taxidia Fosias."

"Never heard of them."

"You wouldn't. They are not native to Earth or even to this solar system." The Doctor kept on looking at the readings, of the scan and followed the the signal, to the centre of the village.

"When did you figure out, that they were behind the deaths of the children?"

Again, the Doctor could have lied, but apparently tonight wasn't a night for lying. "I had my suspicions, at the graveyard. I ran some tests and..."

"Didn't tell me about it. Typical." The Doctor glanced up at Jack's resigned tone and although the green blinking light, of his screwdriver, let him know, that they were close to the aliens, he still stopped and gave Jack's arm a gentle squeeze. "It's nothing personal." And it wasn't. It never was, not even when he forgot one of his companions, on an alien planet, for a few hours. Sometimes, his mind was simply too fast, for him to focus on anything other than the solution to a problem. The Doctor only hoped that Jack understood as much. Judging from the resigned, but fond smile on his lips and the soft look in his eyes, he did. Lips parted, to deliver a reply, when the Doctor's screwdriver gave an insistent beep. "They are here," the Doctor informed Jack unnecessarily, as they were surrounded by a swarm of dancing red lights, a second later.

OOO

"That's them?" Jack didn't know, what he had expected the aliens, responsible for the children's deaths, to look like, but it certainly hadn't be anything like this. Not a swarm of dancing red lights, that appeared to be absolutely shapeless, no matter how long you looked at them. If he had given any thought, to their likely appearance, he would have probably settled on something, as repulsive looking, as the Weevils. Still, these creatures had killed children.

"Don't!" Jack only realised, that he had reached for his gun, when the Doctor placed his hand over his.

"They are murderers," Jack snapped agitated, but didn't draw his weapon. Not that the urge to kill these creatures had vanished, but after a second, to consider, he realised, that a gun wouldn't do much good, against something, that seemed to be made of light and energy.  
"Can't you kill them with your screwdriver?" Certainly it should be possible to kill them, with a sonic wave, at the right frequency.

To Jack's utter surprise, the Doctor actually held up his screwdriver, but instead of vanishing the aliens, something else happened. Something, Jack couldn't quite comprehend at first, when blurry images started to flash through his mind. Pictures of a different solar system and even more of these creatures.

"Telepathic communication," the Doctor explained, without needing to be prompted. "I calibrated the screwdriver, so that we could communicate with them, although I assume, that you don't get much, of what they are saying."

Jack shrugged. He had never been the best telepath and although his abilities had improved, over the years, he doubted, that he was even close to the Doctor's level. "What are they saying then?" Not that it really mattered. There was no justification for killing innocent children, but maybe the Doctor could convince them, to spare the lives of the other ones. Seeing as he wasn't willing to kill the creatures, that appeared to be their only possible curse of action. Not that Jack had ever expected the Doctor to kill anyone, if it could be helped, but it was sometimes frustrating, that he only ever considered killing the enemy, as the last resort. Though, he wouldn't be the Doctor, if he acted differently.

"They appear to have fallen through a temporary rift in time and space." The Doctor furrowed his brow, while he listened to the creatures. "They need energy to get back home. Life energy."

Jack scoffed and crossed his arms, in front of his chest. "So the children are practically fuel for them."

"It's not so simple, Jack." The Doctor closed his eyes for a brief moment and the dancing of the Taxidia became more erratic. "They tried to communicate with humans, to give them energy, but most human minds aren't made for telepathic communication. At least not the minds of adult humans. Children's minds are more flexible still and children are also more likely to accept, sparkling creatures talking to them."

Jack rubbed his arms, when a chill ran down his back. This sounded too much like how fairies communicated with their chosen ones, to put his mind at ease. "So what?" Jack snapped, just to put the images of crimson rose petals out of his mind. "They communicated with the children and then killed them?"

To his utter astonishment the Doctor only shook his head. "No, they showed them, what they were and that they wanted to go home. They asked the children for help and they gave them their life energy voluntarily."

"How do you know that's true?" Sometimes Jack really wondered, how the Doctor had managed to live to be 900 years old, seeing how naive he often was.

"The readings I am getting prove, that they can only take energy, that's freely given to them." The Doctor arched an eyebrow at him. "I am not a complete fool, Jack. I learned my lesson about shiny, completely harmless looking life forms, after the debacle with Dickenson."

Dickenson? Charles Dickenson? Rose had told him, that she had met the author, when she had first started to travel with the Doctor, but he couldn't remember her mentioning shiny life forms. Or maybe, he had been too busy flirting with her, to pay enough attention, to what she had been telling him, back then. 

"At least, that explains the sadness and the crying." The Doctor's voice brought Jack back to the present, where he kept glaring at the swarm of red lights. "The children were sad on their behalf and gave them their energy to help them." The Doctor sighed quietly. "I doubt, that they knew, that they would die, though."

Jack clenched the fabric of his coat between his fingers, to keep from lashing out in an impotent fit of rage. "Of course they would withhold this tiny bit of information."

"It's not so easy."

Jack bit down on his lip, until he tasted blood, to keep from screaming at the Doctor. It was annoying, how he always wanted to see the good in everyone and everything. Of course, if that wasn't the case, then he certainly wouldn't have accepted a conman, on board of his TARDIS, after said conman almost eliminated the whole human race, by a careless accident.

"You see," the Doctor's warm eyes met his, "They don't have the same concept of death as we do. For them, it's like the children are with them, because their energy is with them."

"Okay," Jack lessened his glare a little, "So they didn't know, what they were doing, but they do now, so they can just stop, right?"

The pinched expression on the Doctor's face told him otherwise. "I have tried to explain death to them, but they don't understand the concept." He shook his head, in resignation. "They need more energy, until they can leave."

"Energy, equivalent to what seven more children have to give, to them," Jack muttered darkly. 

"Yes... Oh, no! Certainly not!" The Doctor shook his head vehemently, obviously in reply to something the Taxidia had said. Jack frowned and concentrated, to tune in to the telepathic conversation, that was still going on. Pictures of children, of white energy and... of him flashed through his mind.

Jack blinked. Him? What did they want from... Oh, of course. A grin slowly spread on Jack's face. The Doctor had said, that the aliens had tried to talk to adults first, probably because they possessed more energy than children. They had only turned to the smaller humans, because the adults hadn't heard them. And if one only needed to die to give them energy...

"Don't even think of it!" 

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's angry hiss. "It's not like I will stay dead, for long. Remember, it won't stick to me, but if I don't give them the energy, then more children will die. Children, that won't get back up, after a few seconds."

"Nope!" The Doctor crossed his arms, in front of his chest. "Not an option!"

"Now you are just being unreasonable." Jack reached out, to rest his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, but was shrugged off, with a huff. "Really now? You sent me in a room, with deadly radiation, when we met again ,at the end of the universe, without batting an eye, but you won't allow me to die now."

The Doctor stiffened, at the reminder of the adventure, that had ultimately led to the terror reign of the Master, but still didn't budge. "That was different."

"Why? Because we didn't have any other choice? Newsflash, we don't have one either, this time!" The Doctor muttered something, under his breath and while it took Jack a second to decipher the mumbled words, he was fast to grab the Doctor's shoulders and give him a good shake, when he did. "Oh no, you are not going to give them your energy!"

"It's not different from when you do it!" Jack huffed out a laughter and dug his fingers into the flesh, underneath the Doctor's shoulder blades, until haunted brown eyes looked up at him. "It's extremely different and you know it. Firstly, I don't change, when I revive, but you regenerate."

"And?" God, had the Time Lord always been so stubborn or was this a part of this regeneration, that Jack hadn't noticed until now? "And while my feelings for you won't change, even when you change, that still doesn't mean, I will let you throw away a regeneration, just like this. How many do you even still have left?"

To his credit, the Doctor didn't try to play him for a fool, by pretending he didn't know what Jack was talking about. "Two or three, not sure." The Doctor shrugged, like it was no big deal. "My memory seems a little muddled, when it comes to the Time War."

"Yeah, certainly not going to let you throw away one of them, now. No, Doc," Jack pressed a finger against the Doctor's lips, when he made to protest. "I won't let you cut your life short. Not, when I still have eternity ahead of me. I won't lose the potential of a few centuries more with you, because you decided, one night, to be a bloody idiot!"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, like a fish under water, without any words forthcoming. Jack was aware, that he hadn't convinced the Doctor and that it would probably take days, to get the stubborn Time Lord, to see things his way, if at all. They didn't have days though and Jack recognized an opportunity, when it presented itself. Closing his eyes, to focus on the telepathic connection, he used the Doctor's momentary distraction, to offer the Taxidia his energy.

There was a warm touch, in his mind, that felt like the telepathic equivalent of a hug and then Jack felt himself grow sleepy. In an abstract kind of way, he was aware of energy - of life - flowing out of him, but aside from that, he didn't feel anything. At least, nothing unpleasant. His body was growing heavy and he felt like he was on the brink of falling asleep, but that was all. As dying went, Jack had experienced much worse. In fact, he could get used to dying like that. It was rather nice.

Coming awake was never pleasant, though. Jack gasped for breath, as his heart jumpstarted his body again. God, but he would never get used to that feeling.

"Careful." Jack turned his head, in the direction of the voice, to look at the pinched face of the Doctor, who was kneeling next to him. Slowly, he sat up and looked around him, but the swarm of red lights was gone.

"Your energy was enough for them to get home." There was barely hidden anger in the Doctor's voice, but Jack chose to ignore it and instead beamed at the news. "Yeah! And here I was prepared to die for them again, go figure!"

A low growl sounded from the Doctor, even as he helped Jack to his feet, only to give his neck a hard shake and then clashed their mouths together, just as painfully.

"What...?" Dumbstruck Jack could only stare at the Doctor, who glowered at him. "Don't ever die on me again!"

There was a clever retort on the tip of Jack's tongue, but he almost choked on it, when the Doctor yanked him around, with a hand on his arm and dragged him through the village, back to the pub. Jack barely registered that the pub was empty - a few hours must have passed, since their departure - while he stumbled after the Doctor and up the stairs.

In any other situation, Jack would have remarked on the Doctor's irrational behaviour, but he deemed it wiser to keep quiet, while the Doctor fumbled with the key, to their room. Not that he was afraid of the Doctor or his reaction but... Well, he had already got one kiss out of it and maybe there were more of these, for Jack ,where this one had come from. A man could dream, after all. Dream or not though, Jack was still taken by surprise, when the Doctor pushed him into their room and was on him, after the door had barely been closed and locked behind them. No reason to complain, though. Not when the fire, burning in the Doctor's eyes, spoke not only of anger, but of desire, as well. This had the potential to become a great night, yet.


	3. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter of this story. Explicit sex ahead, so don't read on, if you don't like that. Everyone else: Enjoy! :)

### Letting go

The Doctor saw the startled surprise, in his friend's eyes, when he grabbed him, by the labels of his coat and pushed him, non-too gently, against the wall. "How dare you?!" The Doctor's voice was all, but a furious snarl, as he gave Jack a shake and glared into his eyes. Eyes, that were much too old, for such a young body. Too old, to belong to a human. Eyes, that would have given the Doctor a sense of wrongness, sometime ago, but didn't anymore. Eyes, that looked completely unapologetically at the Doctor, while lips curled up, in something akin to amusement.

A low growl was torn from the Doctor's mouth, before he surged forward, to claim that too smug smile on Jack's lips, as his own. They were warm and soft and opened in a surprised gasp, at the unexpected attack. The Doctor had never been one to ignore an invitation. He pushed his tongue between Jack's lips and really tasted him, for the first time, in this body. The couple of kisses, they had shared before, had been to brief, to get more than a hint of Jack, but now the Doctor was free to explore, as much as he liked. The predominant taste of Jack was human. but underneath it, there was something more like a feeling than a taste. Time, the Doctor's mind supplied helpfully, Jack tasted of time. The realisation should have repulsed a Time Lord, but instead it sent heat through the Doctor's body. Heat, that rushed right between his legs and forced a groan from his lips, when his trousers grew tighter, in the matter of seconds. By Rassilon, he couldn't remember the last time, he had been this aroused, but it felt good. Much better than he remembered.

Instinctively, the Doctor pressed closer against Jack's warm body, in his search for friction, but halted when something hard poked his thigh. He blinked and noticed that, not only had he closed his eyes, but also that Jack had sneaked a hand underneath his coat to grab his arse, while the other one was tangled in his hair. Usually, the Doctor would protest when such liberties were taken with his person, but seeing as he had been the one to start...

A startled sound - it wasn't a squeak - escaped the Doctor, when teeth nipped playfully at his lower lip and when he looked up, he met Jack's twinkling eyes. How a man could still look so amused, while being snogged against a wall and his pupils blown wide with lust, would forever remain a mystery to the Doctor. A mystery, he might still investigate at some point, but not now. For now, he needed something else. Holding Jack's gaze, in a silent challenge, the Doctor surged forward once more, claiming his friend's lips in a bruising kiss, that rattled their teeth and tore moans from both men. It also distracted Jack long enough, to allow the Doctor to divest him of his belt and open his trousers. He halted for a second, when he reached to push Jack's trousers down.

"Really, Captain?" His amused words were almost drowned out, by the sound of Jack's head hitting the wall, when the Doctor's hand teased along the length of his hard cock.

"You complaining that I don't wear pants?" Somehow Jack still managed to wink teasingly at the Doctor, even though there was a breathless note to his voice.

"No," the Doctor simply replied and then sank down to his knees.

"Doc, what... Oh fuck!" The grin at such a reaction would have stretched the Doctor's lips, if they hadn’t been closed around Jack's cock already. He glanced up the length of Jack's body, to look up into a flushed face, as he gave the erection a hard suck.

"Fuck!" Jack's head hit the wall again, with a loud thud, even as a trembling hand reached down to come to rest on the Doctor's head. "If I had known that dying was all it took... Oomph!"

The Doctor growled low in his throat, at the reminder of what Jack had done and swallowed him down as far as possible, to prevent him from talking anymore. He didn't want to remember Jack dying, right now. Dying and then gasping for breath, when he revived. He especially didn't want to recall the seconds in between. The seconds, in which Jack had been dead, in every sense of the word. Seconds the Doctor wanted to erase from his memory. Of course, that was impossible. Therefore he did the next best thing, by proofing to himself, that Jack was alive again. Alive and throbbing in the Doctor's mouth, when he pressed his tongue to the slit of Jack's cock and sucked hard at the same time. He could feel the muscles in Jack's thighs tense and he rolled his eyes, at the thought that his friend was apparently holding himself back. As if the Doctor couldn't take everything Jack had to give and then some.

One of his hands found its way to Jack's balls, to roll them between his fingers, while he squeezed his arse encouragingly, with the other one. The Doctor was sure that Jack would still have managed to hold himself still, if he hadn't deep throated his cock at the same time. A gurgled scream sounded from somewhere above him, but the Doctor was too busy to look up at Jack's face. Busy with relaxing his throat, to take everything his friend had to give, as Jack thrust into his mouth, while keeping himself from coming in his pants, right then and there, at the same time. Thank Rassilon for his respiratory bypass or the Doctor would have already needed to gasp for breath. It was probably considered cheating, but he didn't worry about it, when he grabbed Jack's buttocks with both hands and forced him into an even faster rhythm.  
Gasps and groans fell from Jack's lips like prayers. His hands tightened in the Doctor's hair to the point of pain and yet the sensation sent even more blood rushing between the Doctor's legs. He spread his legs a little wider, to ease some of the pressure on his cock, but he couldn't do anything else, while he was engaged otherwise.

"Doc... I..."

The attempted warning was unnecessary, seeing as the taste of Jack's pre-come and the swelling of his cock, had already told the Doctor how close he was. Therefore, he only squeezed his lover's buttocks encouragingly, in permission. A couple of thrusts later and the Doctor was treated to the unique taste of Jack, as his orgasm flooded his mouth and senses. He almost came right on the spot, but managed to control his body long enough, to prevent such an embarrassing incident. Instead, he drunk in every last drop of Jack's come, before he let his cock slip from his mouth and licked his lips.

"Oh Doc, you are..." Jack never finished his sentence, because he grabbed the Doctor under his arms and bodily lifted him to his feet, before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. A helpless groan was swallowed by Jack's mouth, when the Doctor's still clothed erection was pressed against strong thighs and the sensation almost short-circuited his brain. He had tried to fool himself into believing, that this was only about proving to himself that Jack was alive... and he had almost fallen victim to his own lie. The truth was... the desire to taste Jack hadn't only been born upon seeing his lover die and revive. It had been there for much longer than that. Longer than the Doctor could even remember. Longer than even this body existed. And not just the desire to taste, but to touch and feel and take. Simply put, the Doctor wanted all of Jack. The realisation should have shocked him, but it didn't. Somehow, he had always known, he had just been too much of a coward to admit his feelings for Jack, to himself. 

"Jack," he breathed against insistent lips, in an attempt to verbalise the feelings, he harboured for his lover, but only managed a whimper after the name. By Rassilon, if he didn't get out of his trousers soon, he would do himself permanent damage, for sure.

A throaty laugh vibrated against his lips, but the Doctor only managed a half hearted glare, at the mirth in Jack's eyes, as he struggled to get out of his clothes and didn't even find the zipper of his trousers.

"Need a hand?" The Doctor glared at Jack for all of 1.3 seconds, before he gave a curt nod. "Least you can do after I... bollocks!"

OOO

Jack stifled his laughter against the Doctor's neck, as he squeezed his lover through the fabric of his trousers. It was an unfair move, seeing how painfully hard the Doctor already was, but Jack had never been known for playing fair. And how could he now, when he finally had the Doctor all to himself?! It was a thousand fantasies come true and if it hadn't been for his spent cock and the jeans tangled around his legs, Jack would have feared to wake up any second now. As it was, he was relatively certain, that this was neither a dream nor a hallucination. Not even a mind controlling alien could ever hope to replicate the sensation of touching the Doctor. The coolness of his skin, despite how flushed it was, with lust. The scent of his unique pheromones and the wanton look in eyes, so ancient and yet so full of warmth, when Jack opened his trousers and freed his throbbing cock. Jack glanced down, the length of their bodies, at the hard erection in his hand. It looked just like any other humanoid cock. The head was flushed and the foreskin retracted, with drops of pre-come leaking from the slit. His length seemed to be about average, although it had a slightly bigger girth.

Jack's mouth watered at the realisation and it took all his willpower, not to sink to his knees and give the Doctor the best blowjob of his life. If he did, it would all be over much too soon and seeing that Jack had no idea, if this was a one-time offer or the first time of many, he wanted to get the most of it. Allowing the Doctor to remained clothed could very well lead to him fleeing from the room, after he had found release. Not something Jack wanted to risk and only one way to prevent it from happening.

Thankfully, the Doctor seemed to be in agreement with his plan. At least, he didn't try to stop Jack from riding them both of all their clothes, despite his attempts, at helping with the task, being a little counterproductive. Though, after some struggling and cursing, all their clothes were finally strewn around the room and Jack got his first look at the naked body of the Doctor. Long lines, pale skin, prominent bones and subtle muscles. A body, that appeared skinny at first sight, but held far more strength than any human would ever possess. And then, there was his cock of course. A man, more subtle than Jack, would have only peeked at it, but no one had ever praised Captain Jack Harkness for his subtleness. Therefore, it didn’t come as surprise, when not even the Doctor complained, when Jack took his time to look his fill, at the prominent member, that rose proudly, from amidst a nest of light brown curls, to stand at attention. Jack licked his lips subconsciously and smirked, when it twitched and a drop of pre-come leaked from its tip.

"If you just want to watch..." Jack didn’t allowed the Doctor to finish his sentence or to take hold of his erection himself. He couldn't say which of them moaned louder, when their naked bodies were pressed flush together, for the first time as their lips found together. By the time, they tumbled onto one of the beds, Jack's cock was already well on its way to being fully erect, once more. And how could it not be, when the full length of the Doctor's body covered his own. 

Jack ran his hands up and down the Doctor's back, feeling the muscles shift under his fingers and squeezing handfuls of plush flesh in encouragement, while the Doctor rubbed up against him. They could have continued like that and Jack was positive, that they would have both come from the frottage alone - the Doctor sooner than him - but that wasn't what he had in mind and he was sure, that the Doctor would be in favour of his idea.

Jack framed the Doctor's face with both hands, to hold his lover's gaze, as he broke their kiss. "What do you want?"

For a second he wasn't sure, that he would get an answer, at all. The Doctor's eyes were unfocused, his pupils dilated and his breathing ragged. Despite these limitations, he managed to give an answer. One, that that made Jack's heart soar with happiness and his blood boil with lust. "You."

No further elaboration came forth, but it was more than enough, for Jack to work with. It didn’t matter, that the Doctor’s simply worded desire could refer to a lot of activities, when Jack already had one in mind, that would fulfil both the Doctor's need and his own. With one hand Jack reached towards the nightstand and smiled in triumph, when he found the jar with petroleum jelly.

"When did you get that?" The Doctor only sounded mildly interested, as he lifted himself up on his elbows, to allow Jack to reach between their bodies. "Made a trip to the pharmacy, before going to the pub."

The Doctor shook his head in fond amusement. "You are... Fuck!"

Jack chuckled, at the Doctor's helpless moan, when he spread the jelly on his cock and gave it a long stroke, for good measure. "That's the spirit." Jack spread his legs, in obvious invitation and gave his own cock a lazy stroke, while he waited for the Doctor to get himself back under control. Thankfully, it only took a few seconds for the Doctor to settle between his legs, with the head of his cock nudging against Jack's opening, but without pushing in just yet. Their eyes met and whatever the Doctor saw written in his, was apparently enough for him to continue. No insulting questions, if Jack was sure or insisting on more preparation beforehand, when Jack knew, that he didn't need it. No, the Doctor trusted his judgement. Trusted him to know what he wanted and was ready to deliver. And deliver he did.

Jack threw his head back on the pillow, when the Doctor pushed into him in one swift motion. The stretch and the burn were just on the right side of painful. Exactly the way Jack liked it. And God, the Doctor was even better than he had expected.

Jack bit down hard on his lip, to keep from screaming in ecstasy, when the Doctor put both of his legs over his shoulder and started to thrust into him, fast. No adjustment period, no unnecessary cuddling, just the Doctor's hard cock slamming into his body over and over again. With an enormous effort, Jack forced his eyes open and pushed himself up on his elbows. The Doctor's eyes were dark and filled with lust, as he held Jack's gaze, all the while moving inside him. It was almost enough to send Jack over the edge, again. In his younger years he would have come already. Luckily, he had learned a thing or two about restrain, in his long life. It was likely the only reason, why he noticed the strained expression, in the Doctor's eyes and how his fingers were digging almost painfully, into Jack's legs. "Let go, Doc!"

There was a hitch in the Doctor's rhythm, a second of hesitancy, before he once more decided to trust Jack's judgement. Only the Doctor's lips on his prevented Jack from screaming loud enough, to wake the whole pub, when the Doctor picked up his pace. The angle changed, when the Doctor let go of his legs, in favour of bringing their bodies closer together. It wasn't as deep as before anymore, but the harder and faster thrusts made more than up for the loss in depth. As did the heavenly friction, he experienced, whenever the Doctor's belly rubbed against Jack's throbbing cock. And the kissing... Jack would never get enough of kissing the Doctor. Their mouths moved sloppily against each other, teeth clashing together and scrapping flesh, while heavy pants floated between them.

Jack's fingers roamed over the Doctor's back, scratching and gripping, while his lover gave him everything he had. Trusting Jack, that he wouldn't break, that he could handle a Time Lord, who had let go of his control and to enjoy it. And bloody hell, did Jack enjoy it. With every thrust of the Doctor, he was getting closer, his orgasm building, until another brush of the Doctor's body against his aching cock, was enough to push him over the edge.

Jack groaned into the Doctor's mouth and ached his back, as the force of his orgasm crashed down on him. He could feel the Doctor's rhythm falter and then a few more hard thrusts, before his lover stilled completely over him. Jack had only enough sense left to hold the Doctor close to him, when he came into Jack and then collapsed, completely boneless, on top of him.

For some time - Jack wasn't sure, if even the Doctor could tell for how long - their heavy panting was the only sound in the room. Of course, the Doctor was the one who got his breathing back under control first and pushed himself up. He would have most certainly rolled off him, if Jack hadn't crossed his legs to keep the Doctor trapped. Not that he had any illusion about possessing the physically strength, necessary to overpower a Time Lord, but it was all he could do to get his intention across, while he was still gasping for breath.

"You alright?" Jack blinked up into the warm eyes of his lover and finally got his body to cooperate and smiled. One deep breath later and he even managed a verbal answer. "More than alright. You?"

"Mhm." The non-committal hum was accompanied by a gentle kiss, to Jack's forehead, and cool fingers stroking his cheek. "You, Jack Harkness, are brilliant." Another kiss, this time to his nose. The contrast of the gentle touches to their desperate, hard coupling was so extreme, that it sent Jack's head spinning and his heart pounding hopefully in his chest. A blowjob and a hard fuck were one thing - even with the Doctor - but this... these gentle touches and kisses were something different. Something, Jack didn't dare name, for fear of it running through his fingers, if he looked to closely at it. Instead, he rubbed his cheek against the Doctor's cool hand and prevented him from pulling out of him, at the same time, by gripping his hips. The Doctor stilled and cocked his head to the side in question.

"How long is your refractory period?" Jack made sure to add a wink to his question and received an amused grin in return. "You will be sore tomorrow." That certainly wasn't a no.

"Promises," Jack teased and tensed the muscles in his arse. He grinned cheekily, when the Doctor pushed a little into him and Jack could feel him hardening, again. Not fully erect yet, by the feel of it, but definitely getting there. Not even Jack's 51th century body could keep up with the physiology of a Time Lord, but he was positive, that he would be up for another round, soon. And even if he couldn’t get it up again, Jack wouldn't be cheated out of more sex with the Doctor. After all, this night might be all he would ever get, so he had to make the best of it.

"Jack." He glanced up at the Doctor, who was looking at him with a mixture of nervousness and worry. Jack's insides turned to ice, even as he plastered a smile on his face. God, couldn't the Doctor at least wait, until they were dressed, before he had to crush Jack's dreams? Someone really had to tell him, that it was bad bedside manners to tell your lover, that it was only a one-time thing, while you were still inside them.

"You know," the Doctor shifted his weight a little and Jack shivered, at the feeling of his cock moving inside him, "There is no rush. We have time."

"Of course, we... what?" Jack blinked at the Doctor in confusion. That was so far from what he had expected him to say, that he didn't know how to reply. His speechlessness made the Doctor even more nervous, but Jack was grateful, that he withstood the temptation to run, like he usually did. Pulling unexpectedly and completely out of him, when he was almost completely erect again - by the feeling of it - would have been on the wrong side of painful, even for Jack.

"We have time, Jack," the Doctor repeated with a hint of annoyance, that did nothing to distract from his nervousness. "There is no need to work through some kind of list, tonight. We can keep some of it for next time."

Jack opened his mouth, ready to give voice to one of the various thoughts, that was racing through his mind, at the revelation, that the Doctor intended to sleep with him again. What came out in the end was: "So, you have a list with sexual fantasies?" 

Jack almost rolled his eyes at himself, but the Doctor's laugh made up for his blunder. "Jack Harkness, you are incredible." The Doctor's lips stretched wide into a grin and then covered Jack’s mouth, in a hard kiss. 

"I still won't travel with you," Jack admitted, when he broke the kiss to gasp for air. For a second he feared, that the Doctor would snap at him and tell him to forget all about today, but when he looked into his lover's eyes, he was met with the softest smile, he had ever seen on this face. "Of course not. Your team of little apes needs you." The Doctor kissed him again, long and lingering and rolled his hips. "I can still drop by from time to time. Take you on a trip, have a couple of adventures together and be back in time for dinner."

"As long as you bring me back on the correct date, I don't much care about the time of... Ouch."

"Sorry." Jack glanced up at the Doctor's flushed face and then down to where the Doctor had slapped his arse. If it hadn't been for the Doctor’s reflexive thrust and his low groan, Jack would have ignored the slap, but it appeared, that this was something worth exploring... but not now.

"It's fine, Doc." Jack winked at him and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nipping at it ,until he was sure that the Doctor's mind was completely focused, on the present. "Ready for a trick?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jack swung them around and sank down onto his lover's cock, again, before the Doctor had even realised, that he was lying on his back. "Did I tell you about that one time, with the cowboys... Humph!" Jack smirked into the kiss and allowed the Doctor to set the pace, for the best ride of his life. 

OOO

"Hurry up, Captain!" The Doctor tapped his foot impatiently, while he waited for Jack to pack his remaining belongings. How much had he taken with him, for a trip, that was supposed to only last a couple of days, at most?!

"What's the hurry? I thought you had a time machine." Jack grinned teasingly at him, over his shoulder and then winced visibly when he bent down to pick up his shirt from yesterday. The Doctor swallowed the worried question, that was on the tip of his tongue. Jack wouldn't take well to having the Doctor fuss over him, considering that he had walked into this one with open eyes. A man of Jack's age should know that three rounds of anal sex - even with a few hours of sleep in between - would leave you sore in the morning. Still, the Doctor couldn't help the small pang of guilt, at the thought of Jack in any kind of pain because of him. Instead of voicing any of these thoughts though, the Doctor pulled his lips upwards, into a smug smile and slapped Jack's arse playfully. "Told you, you would be sore in the morning."

"Totally worth it." Jack rubbed his arse, as he straightened up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips. "You should give it a try sometime." There was a question hidden behind the leer. For a second, the Doctor considered leaving Jack to find the answer out for himself, but then decided against it. "Time Lords don't get sore," the Doctor announced haughtily, but winked at Jack, as he grabbed his bag.

"Maybe you just haven't done it right."

"Care to show me how it's done right then, Captain?" The Doctor smirked at Jack, over his shoulder, as they left the their room. "I know a great spa planet, where you can get a private whirlpool for the whole night."

"It would be my pleasure, Doc." A hand landed on his arse, in a playful slap and the Doctor barely managed to keep himself from squeaking, in surprise and settled on scowling at Jack, instead. If it hadn't been for the bartender, behind the counter, the Doctor would have retaliated in kind. Seeing as they were still in the Victorian time period, the Doctor plastered a smile on his face and put their key and some money on the counter. "Lovely staying with you. We might be back in the spring."

Instead of a grumpy but earnest smile, his words only earned the Doctor a glare. Strange, seeing how nicely they had talked, only yesterday evening, at the pub. And even more puzzling was the fact, that the bartender didn't ask about their investigation. After everything he had told the Doctor, he would have expected the man to at least inquire, if the children would be safe, from now on. Of course, the bartender could simply not be a morning person, but something told the Doctor that there was more to it. Before he could ask what was wrong, Jack had grabbed his arm and was dragging him outside.

"Now Jack, that was just rude," the Doctor complained, when they were in front of the pub. "Maybe the good man needed help with something."

Jack's hand tightened on the Doctor's arm, when he turned to march back into the pub. "Your good man called the cops on us."

The Doctor frowned at Jack. "Why? And how do you know?"

"Because I have lived through these times and I know, when someone has called the cops on me for indecent behaviour. Besides," Jack nodded behind the Doctor, "The officers are already here."

Still frowning the Doctor turned around. to come face to face with a bulky Inspector. "Doctor Smith and Mister Jones," he addressed them and took a step towards them, "We have reason to believe that you are guilty under section 11 of the Criminal Law Amendment Act. Please come with us."

Ah yes, the Doctor rolled his eyes at himself, that was why he had scolded Jack for even hinting at flirting with the bartender, yesterday. The Doctor put his most innocent smile on his face, as he reached into his trouser pocket and closed his fingers around his screwdriver. It was time to test the new setting. "But of course we will come with you, Inspector, although I don't know why you suspect my friend and I..."

"You were heard," the Inspector spat. "Not only are you sick inverts, but you also had the audacity to practice your deviant acts, under the roof of these good people. A shame that the death penalty was abolished for the likes of you."

The Doctor sighed quietly. Sometimes, he truly wondered how humans had managed to come so far, when they had held such stupid believes, for so long. But that was a thought for another time and place. Now, they had to get out of here, before the police officers could arrest them, since the Doctor didn't fancy breaking out of a prison cell, today. He threw a glance over his shoulder, at Jack and grinned, when he noticed the stance of his lover. He was ready and just waiting for the Doctor's signal.

"I just remembered," the Doctor said conversationally, "We have another appointment already. We will meet up with you another day."

Before the Inspector could open his mouth to reply, the Doctor drew his screwdriver and pointed it at the policemen. A blinding flash hit them and the Doctor grinned triumphantly, as he grabbed Jack's hand. "Run," was all he needed to say and they were sprinting towards the TARDIS and the next adventure.


End file.
